


Wattpad stories lol

by orphan_account



Series: The Forms Of Time : AU Story Collection [2]
Category: multiple - Fandom
Genre: Other, wattpad stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of wattpad stories I own.
Relationships: ???
Series: The Forms Of Time : AU Story Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918366





	Wattpad stories lol

Memory took a few steps as he inhaled the succulent fumes of the misty spring season, looking at the atmosphere around him made his soul feel at home.

Walking to the store was a pleasent experience, he didn't desire to purchase anything from the oddly placed market, he just wanted to smell the aroma of fresh hand-picked fruit and vegtables.

He entered the store and started to look around, it was quiet, an odd change but Memory really enjoyed it! He could finally run around without anyone judging him.

"Holy shit!" He had a grin plastered on his almost snow colored skin, he saw the market was stocked with so much new food! Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just buy some....right?

He had grabbed a cart and spun around with it, giggling as the air gently pushed on his face and through his fluffy hair, he then stopped and started to walk around the market.

Looking at all the juicy fruit, the savory vegtables, the tender fish, it made him hungry for some odd reason, like he had never eaten before, despite him usually shopping from here.

He proceeded to fill his shopping cart with red and fresh tomatos, freshly caught salmon, and some savory green lettuce, this was what he was set on buying for now.

He headed up to the counter and purchased the items, as he was walking out, in the corner of his eye, he saw someone running. "Akimo? Are you trying to- A!"

He fell over and dropped his bags as he quickly turned, he saw a man on the floor. He offered to help him up.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, sir." The man apologized as he looked at the 4 masks on the floor. "It's okay!" Memory smiled as he grabbed a mask and the bags of food, he ran off again.

"Thank -"

The man's eyes shrunk as he noticed the mask Memory took wasn't his mask, it was the mask he was supposed to seal away, how did it-

No matter, he had to find the young sir who took it, possibly even killing them due to this mask's unknown power..

____

Memory had finally returned home, nobody was there, he shrugged it off and put the grocieres away, streaching as he kicked off his boots.

He went into his room and changed into a nice and comfortable set of Pajamas and fell onto his bed. He slowly started to drift off into a deep and cold slumber..

....

'Finally....' a ghostly like voice mumbled... the mask then seemed to change its face...into a grin...

"I have...found the perfect host"  
...:  
Eisjw ke wnecw w292'sqkwiw 282 siw whakwnw  
Wueneienebe wis widnwodkw eiw.

_____

Memory was awakened to a slam on the front door, he mumbled groggily as he put on his mask and walked out his room.

"If you guys wanna try to suprise me don't slam the door..." Memory mumbled, looking at his friends.

"DAMNIT! I SWORE WE COULD'VE GOTTEN YOU!" Akimo bursted out, crossing his arms.

"Say...Cam...why do you look so pale?" Memory asked with a small smile, Fenton mumbled "Akimo forced us to watch a horror movie and of course it had murder."

"None.....of us....." Cameron slightly stumbled back as he curled up into a ball, looking even more pale.

"Sometimes I wonder how he would react if one of us was a murderer now..." Memory mumbled in a bit of a joking tone....

As the 3 [Not Cam] laughed, the mask had a bit of a thought to itself, Murder? Imagine....it then had an idea, using its host, it could eliminate the scumbags of the earth, once and for all.

It all started on that cursed friday, the friday of 2####.  
We were foolish to not notice that %|'@' was acting up in a strange way.  
We were foolish to not notice the £¥€£££¥£££££  
We were-  
....  
We should have killed them when we got the chance....  
Not like anything would have changed if we did.  
____  
Content Warning!  
If you are sensitive to  
Gore  
Cursing  
Murder  
Possession  
Please stop reading! This fanfic contains all 4 of those! I am warning you! If you get offended by anything here, just know I tried to alert you, okay?  
____  
Word Goal: 10,000  
Estimated amount : 2,000  
Actual Word Count:   
____

Within a few weeks of by mistake collecting what some would refer to as the mask of sin, the entire house was boarded up, blood was in-  
....  
You might be wondering how this happened, if so, I can take you back to a few days ago, to when it all went downhill.

But I'm warning you, do not try to find any of the people mentioned in this story, because the events are alas over, it's just a fairytale.

And anyways, their all @:&2'@2

*++*  
The petals slowly wilted off the flowerpot in the kitchen as the 4 were just minding their own buisness. Memory seemed to have some interest in something. When he tried to talk to his friends, he felt a force prevent him.

"Are you sure, that....are you sure that you want to useless lifeforms like them?"  
"...what...?" Memory mumbled to himself as he put his hand on his head, catching his friends attention.

"You good?" Fin asked. He seemed worried for Mem's well being. Mem looked over and nodded a bit, "I'm good, thanks for asking..."

As Memory continued what they were doing, the voice decided to speak to them again.

"What if you showed them why you should never speak without thinking, Memory?"  
"....how did you-"

"What as that?" Akimo asked. With a shocked expression, Memory started to laugh a bit. and then Memory turend, Memory gave a nervous grin. "Nothing!" As he quickly headed into his room.

____  
"Show them a lesson, a painful lesson."  
"You know you want this."  
"Do it."  
"Blow up the house."  
" kill them all."

"You're telling me you want me to kill them...?" Memory asked the strange voice within his head.  
The voice gave a cackly sound of approval.

"I could never do it, Aki, Cam, Fin, they're my best friends. Why would I kill them? They deserve to live as much as I do!"

"Do they...?"  
....  
"Tell me, Memory, Do they REALLY deserve to breathe that oxygen you breathe? You are worth much more than them. Their lives can just be a stepping stone for me- I mean.. you to take rule of the world, it's what you deserve!"

"A stepping stone? I could never use them, you're cra-"

"....."

"Thank you for not resisting me, Memory, you won't regret this in the slightlest."

_____  
Memory blinked a bit in confusion, what was that odd vision? Whatever it was, it was probably some kind of expired medicine.

He headed out off his room, but he saw a blurry vision of what his friends seemed to be...


End file.
